


Mom's Machine

by Thundercracker1995



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Progression, Gender or Sex Swap, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundercracker1995/pseuds/Thundercracker1995
Summary: A Boy and his friends explore his basement where his Mom's lab is. Where they find a strange machien that will change their lives forever.
Kudos: 3





	Mom's Machine

A group of friends, four 11 year olds, one 10 year old were hanging out one Saturday afternoon. 

Shell, a shaggy redheaded boy with green eyes and freckles around his nose.   
Sophie, a blonde girl with hazel eyes and freckles around her cheeks.   
Hayden, a brown haired medium length with brown eyes hidden behind thick round glasses.   
Peter, a raven haired boy with brown eyes and the younger brother of Hayden.   
Melody or Mels for short, a black girl with dark hair and nearly black eyes. 

They had all been friends since they were toddlers, and knew pretty much everything about each other. 

Today, they were hanging out at Shell's house, and were currently walking down the stairs to the basement. 

"Come on Hayden, my mom says I'm not supposed to be down here." warned Shell to the boy with glasses. 

"Aren't you at all curious on what your mother is working on down here?" asked Hayden as Mels picked the lock. 

"Well...yeah..but.." Shell said.   
"But what?" said Sophie. "Come on! All we want to do is take a peek."   
"Yeah, we'll be out before anyone finds out." assured Mels as she scrambled to get the door open. 

Shell's mother was a scientists for a big Government corporation. She often brought her work home and for the past few weeks, she had been working on something big in her lab, which was in the basement. 

She had warned her son to not go down their as it was top secret and she didn't want him breaking anything....again.   
All Shell knew was that she was working on something for the Military. And that was it.

Currently she was at work, and Shell's friends had been egging him on, to let them see what was down there. 

"Maybe she brought an alien home!" Joked Peter.   
"Does that make Shell the kid from ET?" laughed Sophie.   
"Ha Ha." said Shell. 

*CLICK*  
"Got it!" said Mels triumphantly. She opened the door and flipped the light on. Her and Hayden were the first ones in. 

"Woah!" the others heard Hayden say.   
Sophie and Peter followed them in as Shell reluctantly followed behind. 

Mom's lab was large with a few computers spread around as well as a work bench and other machines.   
In the center of the room was a large booth of some sort. Next to it was a large round pad with two bar looking things on the sides of it and in front of it, they appeared to be on some sort of treadmills. 

"What is that thing?" asked Mels.   
"I have no idea." replied Shell.   
Peter tried to open the booth but it was shut tight. 

"Look for a button or switch." he said.   
"No don't look for anything!" said Shell as Sophie and Mels examined the control deck.   
But deep down, he too was curious about what this machine did. He always hated that his mother was keeping secrets from him, he felt like she didn't trust him. 

Hayden stepped on the large pad, suddenly a green ring lit up around his feet.   
"Welcome Lydia." a female robotic voice said from the machine.   
"What was that?" asked Hayden. 

"Hayden! Get off!" said Shell. "You don't know what that does!" he warned.   
Suddenly, the two bars came to life and a green laser grid ignited in between them. Before Hayden could move, the two bars moved towards him, they passed through him as if they scanned him. 

Startled, Hayden backed into one of the bars, knocking it over. This caused the laser grid to expand and cover the entire room, going through each of the five kids before shutting off.

Shell felt a tingle as it went through him. 

"Essence transfer complete." the robot voice said. Shell was worried about what that could mean. 

"Oh man! I'm sorry!" said Hayden as he lifted up the heavy bar. Shell and Peter helped him put it back. 

"What the heck was that?" asked Sophie.   
"That felt weird!" said Mels. "Like tingly." 

"I got a little dizzy for a quick second." said Peter.   
"Me too." said Shell. 

The kids decided it was time to leave before anything else happened. They just brushed the grid thing off, assuming it was nothing. 

They were wrong.   
\------  
Lydia was working late so she ordered the kids a pizza and allowed Shell's friends to sleep over. 

As the evening went on. Each kid began to feel a little funny, but none of them could place it. They didn't want to ruin the night, so they just didn't tell each other. 

After they all got their pajamas on, they put sleeping bags down in Shell's room and put on a horror movie. By now the sun had gone down. 

They were half way through the movie, when they all suddenly began to feel strange. 

They all softly groaned as their bodies began to fell hot.   
"Did..did uh, you turn up the heat?" Sophie asked Shell. 

"Uh..No...uhg..I feel really warm though.   
"I don't fell so good guys!" groaned Peter as he clutched his stomach.   
'Me neither!" grunted Mels as she leaned against the bed.   
Shell was on the bed, he fell back onto his pillow as his breathing got heavier. 

"We need to go to the doctor!" cried Hayden as the sick feeling turned to pain. He reached for his phone but instead he doubled up in pain as did the other kids. 

Shell clutched the bed sheets as he cried out. It felt like his pj's were getting tighter on him and it felt like his whole body was throbbing. 

Also, his hair was suddenly in his face. It was slowly growing out, becoming fuller and silkier. 

His socks strained as his feet suddenly grew larger, ripping out of them as each toe started growing.   
That's when his whole body began to grow and stretch. 

He grew taller and taller, his shorts and t-shirt straining on his growing body.   
At the same time he felt a tugging in his groin as if something was being pulled up inside of him. 

His shirt ripped in several spots as his torso grew longer. His shorts followed, ripping as his legs grew longer and fuller as his thighs began to also thicken.   
They quickly gave way, ripping of to the sides. 

His arms grew longer as the hands gripping the bed sheets grew larger.   
"Ahh!" he grunted as his hands opened up as each finger grew longer and slender one by one, his nails grew longer after that. 

Shell's back arched up into the air as her back cracked, curving into a more womanly shape.   
"Ah! AH! OW!" she cried as her hips violently widened to the sides. Her moans and grunts were becoming deeper and more womanly and sultry.   
Her butt pushed out and grew into a full heartshape. 

His round boyish face cracked as it stretched into an oval, her childish features began to fade away as her freckles disappeared.  
Her cheekbones rose up as her nose shrank. Her lips became fuller as her jaw became more dainty while her eyes became bigger and her eye brows thinned out.

She was rapidly aging into a 30 year old woman. Her t-shirt finally gave way down the middle as her waist curved inwards into a more hourglass shape. 

Shell looked down at her chest when she felt a throbbing there. She watched her nipples triple in size as two buds pumped into existence. They gently jiggled as they began to grow like balloons.   
She cupped them in her hands, moaning loudly as they grew, quickly filling out the palms of her hands. 

They stopped growing at large D-cups. 

Her hair was now down over her shoulders as the last few changes wrapped up.   
Shell was now a woman in her early 30's 

She collapsed on the bed, exhausted from what had just happened to her.   
"This can't be real!" she thought to herself. 

Hayden made it onto his knees and watched in horror as his friend turned into a woman on his bed.   
He felt his own tank top and bottoms tighten as his own body began to grow. 

In several spasms, his body grew twice his size. His top squeezed on him as his mid drift was left exposed and his shorts shrunk on him. He groaned as they did so. 

His legs grew longer, wobbling as they did. They pumped as they grew fuller followed by his thighs.   
This caused him to fumble forward, he managed to catch himself with his hands. 

Hayden closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as his butt pulsed, growing in spurts till it was a large heartshape. His hips twitched as they widened to child bearing proportions.   
He felt the same tugging feeling in his groin that Shell had felt. Gain more female organs in the process. 

She was aging past 17, 18, 19 years old. And still going. 

Her hands on the floor grew larger as her fingers became longer and dainty along with her nails.   
Her arms wobbled as she fell down. She ended up rolling on her back right as her face began changing. 

As she entered her 20's, her face lost some of it's roundness as her cheekbones rose up. Her lips puckered up as they became fuller and kissable. She shut her eyes and gritted her teeth as her jaw popped, becoming more angular while her eyes grew longer and her vision improved, no longer did she need glasses.   
Her eye brows became fuller but kept their typical angle. 

Hayden used her arms to lift herself up a little to see her changing body.   
She watched as her core toned out and her waist sucked in, giving her a good hourglass figure.   
She noticed the two bumps that were pushing at what was left of her tank top. 

They suddenly began pulsing rapidly. Hayden's eyes began to water up.   
"Please no!" she said softly but it was no good.   
Her buds jiggled rapidly causing her to lean her head back as two large breast exploded out of her body. They were about as big as Shell's.   
They dropped and jiggled as they stopped, ripping the top even more. 

Her last change came as her brown hair exploded out of her head, becoming longer and fuller and falling down the right side of her head. 

Her aging seemed to stop at about 30. Hayden fell back against the wall worn out. "What's happening to us?!" she thought. 

Sophie was hunched over on her knees in pain, her arms were wrapped around her waist. Her body was violently trembling as her mother's tank top began to fit her better. She groaned as her body began to very quickly shoot upwards with a sickening stretching noise, her skinny arms and legs followed along with her torso as they grew longer. 

"Ahhh!" she moaned as her legs grew fuller and her thighs thickened. Her whole waist suddenly sucked inwards, giving her an hourglass figure.   
Her butt twitched as it inflated out into a large heart shape. Her hips also widened causing her whole back to arch in a more womanly way. 

Sophie shut her eyes and gritted her teeth as her freckles vanished and her whole head grew. Her round girlish face elongated into an oval shape as her lips grew fuller and her nose shrank and her eyes grew larger while her cheekbones rose up. She was moaning and grunting the whole time, as she did, her voice got steadily deeper and more mature, she sounded less like a little girl and more like a young woman. 

She weakly opened her eyes afterwords and looked down at her changing body.   
Her hands grew larger as her fingers became more womanly while her arms developed a good amount of muscle to them. By now she had to be in her 20's. 

Her mother's tank top was super elastic, It managed to hold on nicely even with her growing body.   
"AHHhaaa!" she moaned as she arched her back due to pressure in her chest. Her breast began to steadily develop, pushing against her tank top. They grew to A-Cups, to B-Cups, to C-cups, and to large D-cups. 

She was much bigger than her mom so her new breast were practically spilling out of her top. Her face changed a little bit more as her blonde hair grew longer down to her lower back. 

Finally her legs gave way as she fell against the bed feeling exhausted from her painful change. 

"Why are we turning into women? Whats happening to us?" cried Sophie in a new womanly voice. 

Peter was panting heavily, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. He had already turned into a 15 year old girl and was continuing to change painfully. 

"OOWW! Hayden help me!" she cried. She hunched over as her whole spine pushed out down her back as her body continued to grow. Her tank top started ripping in several places as she reached her new sister's height. 

She groaned as her whole body thickened, she gained a healthy layer of fat on her torso, legs and arms. Her butt pushed out causing her back to arch and causing her hips to widen.   
Her hands changed on the arms of the chair, taking a more womanly form. 

"Ahhoohh" she grunted as she lost her teen facial features and gained more womanly ones. Her head grew as her chin took on a more angular shape. Her features feminized as she aged as her face cracked and popped. 

As she approached 29, her raven hair grew longer down her back, becoming thicker and fluffier. Her hourglass figure came in as she nearly fell off the chair. 

She had already developed A-cup breast, but now they began throbbing. All of a sudden her left breast grew a size bigger with a *pop*. Then the right one followed with a *pop* This pattern continued.   
*pop* *pop* *pop* *pop* *pop* *pop* until she had two large DD Cup jugs on her chest. They bounced as she collapsed to the floor, worn out from her transformation. 

She looked like her mother. 

"Oh God!" Peter cried. 

Mels had already aged to a 20 year old woman. Though her body rather thin and underdeveloped. For the moment. 

She was leaning against the bed in pain. Her face already bubbling and contorting into a more womanly look. Her legs and thighs pulsed as they grew thicker. She grunted as her butt grew even more and her hips widened one more time. 

Her bottoms were struggling but they hung on, though they looked more like underwear now. Her new hourglass figure hardened at the core give her some nice abs. 

Her breast pushed against her sturdy top as they grew even more. "Oh God!" she moaned as they grew and grew into large D-cups, much like her friends. 

Her hair had already grown a bit but now it was grew even more, it became more fuller as the side of it grew down her face. 

Mels clung to the bed sheets as Shell recollected herself. Sitting up and watching the last few of Mels changes. The black woman took a few breathes as they died down. She was now the same age as the rest of the women. 

"What the hell happened?!" Cried Hayden. She was shocked to hear a woman's voice come out of her mouth. 

"We...we somehow all turned into women." said Sophie. "Even the boys." 

"I-I don't want to be a woman!" cried Peter. 

"I had hoped that I would of had a bit more time first." Said Mels who was just starting to come to. 

"Guys, please just calm down, this won't help!" said Shell who's arms were covering her large boobs. 

"This has to be my mom's machine." She proposed. "I started felling weird after that grid went off." 

The other women all agreed that was when they felt off too. 

"What are we going to do?" asked Peter.   
"We have to tell you're mom Shell." said Sophie. 

"If anyone can fix this it's her." agreed Shell. "This is why I didn't want to go down there." 

"Lets just get cleaned up for now." suggested Mels who stood up. 

They went to Shell's parents room and put on some of her mom's clothes. They found that thankfully, Lydia's clothes fit them pretty well. Shell's mom was quiet well endowed herself.  
\-----  
Naturally, when Lydia got home. She was stunned to see five grown woman in her house. And of course she was angry at them for going into the basement and touching that machine. 

She explained to them that it was a Military experiment. It was to be used to turn out of shape men and woman into big and strong combat soldiers. Using soldiers who were already in good shape as a template and copy their physic and transfer it into another person.

She had tested it on herself, using herself as a template and a willing volunteer to obtain her own physicality. She had gotten it right when the kids found the machine. Her settings were left in the machine at that time. 

Lydia could tell the women were all sorry and saddened by what had happened to them, so she forgave them. 

"Do you know how to change us back Mom?" asked Shell. 

"I'm sorry to tell you that we've yet to find away to reverse these changes, but I promise you we are working on them. assured Lydia 

This made the women's hearts sink.   
"Shell...I'm sorry for making us go into the basement." Said Hayden.   
"It wasn't your fault." said Shell. "I should of tried harder to say no." 

She gave her a hug. 

"I guess we'll be stuck as women for a while." said Sophie.   
Mels put a hand on her friends shoulder. "We'll figure it out, it'll take some time to get used to it though." 

"Yeah, a whole lot of time." sighed Peter.   
"If it makes you feel any better Pete, you make a very pretty girl." assured Sophie. She'd always had a crush on him. Now for some reason that crush felt even stronger to her. 

"Well, It's been a long, long day....lets try to get some sleep." said Shell.   
The others agreed and they all headed back upstairs. 

Though their sleeping bags didn't quiet fit them anymore.


End file.
